


The Fight

by Pembrooke330



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Jeronica, Kissing, Love, Romance, Veronica Lodge - Freeform, fight between reggie and jughead, jughead jones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pembrooke330/pseuds/Pembrooke330
Summary: “You both need to shut up and go home before I call Sheriff Keller.”Reggie wiped his arm across his face as he slowly backed up to where his supped up muscle car sat in the nearly empty parking lot.“This isn’t over, Rat boy.”But Jughead only rolled his eyes as Reggie eased himself carefully into the vehicle, clearly injured as well, but Veronica wasn’t sure exactly where. However badly he was hurt, she knew he deserved it and she didn’t feel bad for thinking so.





	The Fight

Veronica sat alone in Pop’s, reading her favorite book for the millionth time, Pride and Prejudice.

She never got tired of the story of Elizabeth Bennet and Mr. Darcy. It was one of the most romantic books she’d ever read, and she only wished her own life could reflect that of the characters in the story.

But currently, she had nothing better to do than read at Pop’s while sipping on a double chocolate milkshake all because she was avoiding her parents. And not just her parents but also her ex-boyfriend, Archie Andrews, and her ex best friend Betty Cooper, who was now the one dating Archie Andrews.

The closest people to her were the ones that had been disappointing her the most lately, and so the only solution was to get lost in a fictional story set in 19th century rural England.

It was getting late when Veronica decided she should call it a night. She was just putting her book back into her brand new Kate Spade tote when something outside the diner window caught her eye.

Two men were fighting, one punching the other in the ribs while the other took a swing at the rib puncher’s nose. It was getting ugly and no one was around to stop it.

Veronica jumped up and ran outside. She quickly discovered that the two fighters were none other than Reggie Mantle and Jughead Jones. Two longtime enemies.

They weren’t talking, only grunting and mumbling as they continued to scuffle, not noticing Veronica’s presence until she began to yell at them.

“Stop it right now! You two look ridiculous!”

Reggie and Jughead both stopped mid-fight and looked up, stunned to be hearing Veronica Lodge screaming at them so late at night in the parking lot of the Chock-Lit-Shoppe.

“You heard the lady.” Reggie seethed as he glared at Jughead, his voice ragged from being out of breath.

“Fuck you, Mantle. You started this shit.” Jughead growled as he held his side, obviously injured from the punch to the ribs.

“Nothing would’ve had to been started if you’d mind your own business for once, Jones.”

Veronica shook her head.

“You both need to shut up and go home before I call Sheriff Keller.”

Reggie wiped his arm across his face as he slowly backed up to where his supped up muscle car sat in the nearly empty parking lot.

“This isn’t over, Rat boy.” 

But Jughead only rolled his eyes as Reggie eased himself carefully into the vehicle, clearly injured as well, but Veronica wasn’t sure exactly where. However badly he was hurt, she knew he deserved it and she didn’t feel bad for thinking so.

She turned her attention to where Jughead stood, leaning against his motorcycle, still holding his ribs with one hand while tucking his beanie into his back pocket with the other. Her heart fell, hating to see him hurt once again by Reggie. Something Jughead had been enduring for years. Too many years. The only consolation being that Jughead could fight back now, and he fought back well.

“How bad is it?” Veronica asked as she approached him.

Jughead shrugged as he barely looked at her, almost as if he was embarrassed about her seeing him this way. Physically vulnerable.

“Let me see.”

Jughead scowled, but he didn’t stop Veronica as she lifted up his S t-shirt to check his side.

She suddenly felt strangely uneasy as she stared at Jughead’s bare torso. She had never known how muscular he was underneath his baggy shirts and jackets.

She found herself so caught off guard by his smooth, built body that she immediately noticed the tremble in her hands as she touched his rib cage, assessing how swollen he might be.

Jughead winced as she touched him, the feel of her pressing on his sore side causing him to flex his stomach muscles. Veronica suddenly felt beads of sweat forming on her forehead. Why was she feeling this way all of a sudden? This was just Jughead. The same nose in a book, clicking away on a laptop, hamburger eating, easily annoyed Jughead that she had always known. Why did she suddenly feel like she was seeing him for the first time?

The book, she thought to herself. She had just been reading a romantic book. That had to be it.

“I’ll be right back.” She said quietly before heading into Pop’s to get some ice.

When she returned, she had Jughead rest the makeshift icepack on his ribs.

“It’s bruised pretty badly. Keep ice on it and take some pain reliever for the next few days.”

She looked up to see Jughead peering at her curiously.

“Since when did you acquire this bedside manner?” He asked, trying his best to look aggravated but something about his tone deceived him.

“My abuelita was a nurse during Vietnam. She told me all about how she would treat the soldiers when they had limited means. I guess what she told me just stuck in my head. Plus, I’m a cheerleader. Rib injuries happen all the time.”

Jughead nodded, and she could swear she saw a hint of a grin, catching her attention to his bleeding lip.

“Does your lip hurt?” She asked him as her hand flew to his cheek without even thinking.

Jughead moved away from her touch apprehensively, as if he was fearful of any further skin to skin contact with her.

“It…uh…stings a little…yeah.”

Veronica took out the handkerchief of her father’s that she always kept in her purse. She dabbed it on Jughead’s lip to clear the blood so she could see how bad the cut was.

“Not too bad. It’s small.” She told him as she smiled at him reassuringly.

She continued to stand close to him, unable to move while she admired the perfect bow of his lips. She had never realized before just how beautiful Jughead’s mouth was, and she found herself staring at it, completely mesmerized, and lost in her thoughts of wondering what it would be like to feel those lips against hers.

She could feel her cheeks getting warmer, embarrassed for what a fool she was making of herself. She had gotten too caught up, and Jughead had surely noticed by now. She started to back away but just as she began to move, Jughead’s hand was on her lower back keeping her from going anywhere.

“Do it, Lodge.” He said, his voice low as he looked into her eyes, his gaze so intense that she couldn’t have said no even if she wanted to. He knew exactly what she had been thinking, and it terrified her.

But Veronica did as she was told, enjoying the way he had demanded her so hotly, so seductively.

She pressed her lips to his, tenderly at first, unsure if his hurt lip would be able to handle the pressure of her mouth on his. But when he moaned into her mouth, it wasn’t one of pain but of pure pleasure.

Her tongue teased his as he parted his lips for her, granting her access to kiss him deeper, exploring him as he explored her, a hand gripping her waist as she clutched his arms.

He murmured to her in between kisses.

“I’ve been…wanting this…for a very long time, Princess.”

Veronica felt a thrill jolt throughout her whole body at his words. She’d never known that Jughead had even been the least bit interested in her. He had hidden it so well. And the thought of a new possible romance with the handsome loner made her feel reckless and passionate. She wanted nothing more than to see where this thing could go.

“Then let’s not waste any more time.”

The End.


End file.
